


Only Us

by Agirlwhoreadstheclassics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics/pseuds/Agirlwhoreadstheclassics
Summary: Stiles and Lydia have feelings for each other. They will not tell each other them because they fear what the other one will think.This takes you to school where they can't stop thinking about each other, coffee where they confess said feelings; and a dinner date. Bonus Scott Shipping them!





	Only Us

Only us

Prompt: @lovelymalira says she likes “THEIR NICKNAMES FOR EACH OTHER YES!! (Sti, Lyds), Scott shipping them is also amazing and I would love for Lydia to Call stiles by his real name.

Notes: Happy Holidays Emma!!!! The title of this fic comes from Only Us from Dear Evan Hansen:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1Evnzkez7o. 

It was the first day of senior year, and they were all going to go for coffee after school this was a setup. Lydia and Stiles really liked each other, but they were not ones to really discuss the feelings that they had for each other. Scott knew that two of them really liked each other, and so he was going to do this. He had a plan and this plan was that he was going to leave, Lydia would be working but once she was done she and Stiles could have time alone just the two of them. It was a perfect plan, flawless as a matter of fact he just needed to make sure that it was good enough to be put into action. Scott knew that if he got them together, and if he left them alone than sparks would fly sparks were already flying when the two of them were together it was in the eyes.

“Have fun at school Scott I’ll see you when you get home later. Also good luck with your plan.” Melissa looked at her son, she knew about the plan and she had a very big feeling that this plan was going to work as her son had wanted it to work out.

“Thanks, Mom I love you I’ll see you later! I hope that the plan works out as well it would be really great for the two of them if this plan works out.” He had told his mom about this plan because he told his mom everything, and he was proud that his mom had not spilled the beans to Stiles or Lydia yet. For some reason, he had a feeling that his mom would tell Stiles or Lydia what the plan was and then the plan would be ruined.

They were both not seeing anyone, and so it really should be a way that the two of them could get together. Scott already shipped the two of them, and they had not even seen what was right in front of them in his opinion. On the way to school, he was thinking about what he was going to say, getting to the coffee shop and Lydia being there wouldn’t be a problem. It was going to be how long did he wait before he made his exit and what was he going to say? In his mind, he had already planned some things, but he didn’t know if they sounded better in his head than they did when he was going to speak them.

****

“Hey, Lydia!” He said as made his way over to her once he was at school. She was waiting for him at the spot where they usually met. Stiles would be here soon, at least he should be here soon Scott didn’t see Stiles skipping school on the first day.

“Hey, Scott! Frist day of our senior year I’m so excited!” Lydia loved school, she was a nerd and she could admit that she was a huge nerd. The fact of it was that she was a proud nerd, she was very into fashion and looking good as well but being a nerd was her biggest thing. Today she was in a skirt, and a top her hair in a ponytail. She had her apron for work later, and her work uniform in the car and she would change later. “How are you doing?” She looked at him and he waited for his reply.

“You sound so excited for school Lydia and I really admire that about you!” Scott looked at her, Lydia just had so much joy when it came to school and he admired that about her so much. Today he was wearing jeans and a shirt with his hair in the usual way. “I’m doing well how are you doing Lydia?” He smiled at her, once she knew about his plan that he had she would thank him.

“Thank you Scott” she grinned at him. Lydia really hoped that Stiles would be here soon, she had feelings for him, but god she would never voice them. She looked into the distance to see where Stiles was, the parking lot didn’t have his car in it yet, but she wanted him to be here with her. It sounded dumb, she knew how dumb it sounded but it was still something that she wanted. “I am doing well thanks for asking Scott.”

Scott joined Lydia in looking in the distance, where was Stiles? If for some reason he didn’t come to school today his plan would be all screwed up. Sure he hoped that he was okay and that nothing had happened to him, but the plan he had spent weeks working on this plan and if it failed then he would be upset.

Just then they both saw him walking towards them coming to the usual spot where he was going to meet the two of them. Scott breathed a sigh of relief the plan could still go the way that he wanted to go.

“Stiles Stilinski it’s been a while even though I just saw you a few days ago!!!” Lydia looked at him, she had a feeling that she was coming off as liking him, and so she needed to cool down if she could.

“Hey, Lyds! I know it feels like it’s been weeks and it’s only been a few days!!!!!” He was excited to see her, he was excited to see Scott as well but mostly he was excited to see Lydia.

“Hey man,” Scott look at him. The sparks were starting to fly already he could feel the energy, he just hoped that Stiles and Lydia were feeling them as well.

“Hey bro” Stiles smiled at Scott. He was excited about the first day of school coffee that they got after. As of right now, Stiles was not sure what he was looking forward to more, although the more he thought about it the more he thought that it was the coffee. He was going to be sitting in a school for like 8 hours, and it was going to be torture for him. Stiles was one that liked to keep on moving, staying in the same place for a long time and he got antsy.

“So shall we get our senior year started? The quicker we start it the quicker it ends kind of a thing.” Scott looked at the two of them. What he said made sense to him, and he hoped that it made sense to the two of them as well.

“Scott speaks the truth as much as I love the school I really want this year to be over.” It seemed like it was crazy for Lydia to say this, hell she even felt crazy saying it but this was the feeling that she was having.

“Lyds I’m shocked that you said that! You love school.” Stiles looked at her, just to make sure that she was okay. He needed to look at her and remember that he was talking to Lydia right now, and not some girl that looked like Lydia.

“Mieczyslaw I might love school, and I assure that even I am capable of wanting to leave school, and get out of this town.” She looked at him, and she had a bit of an attitude what he said wasn’t untrue, but she had the right to have a feeling the way that she was feeling. Lydia was feeling defensive about this, she needed to know that it was still okay that she had both of these feelings in her mind.

“Lydia I am not saying that you can’t have these feelings. I agree with Stiles I am just a little taken aback by the way that you just said what you said? It’s a bit confusing because you’re the one who loves school so much.” If Stiles and Lydia were mad at each other than they couldn’t have the perfect couple kind of feelings that he was feeling for them. Scott needed to keep them together as long as he could, or he at least needed to keep the two of them talking as long as he could.

“Right. What Scott said you are the one that really loves school, and so I was really just taken aback by what you said. You startled me for a moment, it is fine if you love school but you still really want to get out of school and out of this town.” He looked at her, he needed to assure her that what she was feeling was valid. He had really stepped in it this and he was trying to backtrack here.

“Thank you, both for saying that. I had a feeling that you would say something like what you did, but you both saying it confirmed that it is okay to have the feeling that I have.” She looked at them, what was the point of having the feeling that she had if people had thought that she was the woman that loved school and only school. She was a great student sure, but she did have other interest outside of going to school.

“You’re welcome Lyds I hope that you feel better about what you said now? I want you to know that I am here for you no matter what.” Stiles looked at her, was the fact that he had feelings for her really coming out now? God, he hoped not because he didn’t know if she liked him back and this was the one thing that was really holding him back from saying that he had real legit feelings for her.

***

“Are you feeling better from a little while ago?” Stiles whispered to Lydia in their first period English class. Lydia had, of course, read the summer books that they were supposed to read, and she was openly discussing them. He looked at her in amazement she amazed him in so many ways.

“I am feeling a better. I still have the same feelings that I did earlier, but I’ve accepted them as the way that I am more now.” She looked at him, it made her heart happy that he cared so much for her. Right now she was focusing on getting the summer reading questions right, and discussing the thoughts about them with the rest of her class.

“Good I feel that accepting it is the first step, and like I told you earlier I don’t think that it’s a bad thought that you do have the love for school that you have, but you just want to get out of here and live your life on your own it makes sense.” He looked at her, she had a very subtle smile, and he was falling for her more and more the more that he spoke to her. The fact that he felt this way, and he had for a while and he just needed to let it out and tell her, but it was the fear of rejection that really held him back.

“I do as well. Thanks, Mieczyslaw I really love that you said this to me.” Using his full name again she smiled at him. He really gave her butterflies when he was around, and when he was speaking to her. How was he so perfect she didn’t know, he did have his flaws sure but too her Stiles was perfect and nobody could tell her otherwise.

“You’re welcome Lyds.” He looked at her, she had called him his real name twice today, and it was starting to get old to him. Normally he would lash out if someone had called him his real name, but when Lydia did it he found it adorable. He was more okay with it when she called him his real name than anyone.

The rest of the class it seemed to fly by for her because she kept looking over at Stiles she really had a love for him, and she wanted to tell him she did. The only thing that was stopping her from doing so was the fact that she didn’t know his feelings. Would he look at her like she was a crazy person? God, she hoped not she hoped that he was just going to treat her the same old way. If he did have the same feelings for her, and they did date she would be ever so happy that he was her boyfriend and that would be a great feeling for her the two of them being the kind of people that were in love. Doing the things that people that were in love did.

Stiles really admired Lydia, he had such and admiration for her. If he wasn’t so shy and didn’t have a fear of being let down he would be dating her right now. He would be a fool, and an idiot to let someone as perfect as she gets away from him. If she had gotten away from him because he was so insecure he would never be able to forgive himself. All class when he was supposed to be paying attention he was looking at her, and he was looking at how beautiful she was. In his mind, he was planning on what he was going to say to her if she had said something to him.

“Ready to go? The class is over.” She looked at Stiles as she spoke to him. All class long she was thinking about him, sure about what was going on in class right now but most Stiles. It was an odd thing sure, but she couldn’t help feeling the feelings that she was feeling for him. He was the guy of her dreams, and she so badly wanted him.

“What? Oh yeah sorry.” All class long he had been looking at Lydia and imagining what the two of them would do if they were a couple. “I’ll see you later Lyds.” He was going to try and recover from being an idiot and not knowing that class had just ended.

“Bye Stiles! See you after school!!!!” She left and looked back at him as they both parted ways. She would miss him, and she would hope that he was here with her standing next to her.

The rest of the day flew by for her, she had classes and things that she should be doing, but all that she was thinking about was the way that Stiles made her feel. She would see him at her work later, and she hoped that she didn’t just blurt out her feelings all willy nilly. She needed to think and analyze her feelings, and she would need to think about them objectively. Once she did and she planned out what she was going to say she would be ready to talk to him. If she had talked to him before she thought it all out, and came up with a plan then she would just start saying things that might get her into trouble, and something that she might regret later.

Scott needed to make sure that he was going to do well with this plan, he didn’t know how it was going to work. All the planning that he did, and it could end up blowing up in his face and he didn’t want this. As a matter of fact, this was the last thing that he could have ever wanted. Soon school would be over, and he and Stiles would be going to the coffee shop where Lydia worked and he expected sparks to just fly. This was going to be the first date that the two of them had, and once they thought about it he knew that they would thank him for what he did. This was Scott medaling where he shouldn’t, but at the end of the day, he was sure that they would agree with him on this. All that he had to do now was get through the rest of the school day, and then he wouldn’t worry so much anymore about what was going to happen. 

It was the time he knew that this was crazy, as a matter of fact, he told himself as he and Stiles were going to get coffee that this was a crazy plan. The conversation would flow, he was sure but he needed to get the two of them talking, and he had timed it so that Lydia was on her break now. They both entered and she was sitting in the coffee shop at a table, she must have known that they were going to come in today, but she might not have known when they would come in.

“Hey, Lyds!” Stile said as he made his way over to the table where she was sitting. She looked beautiful even at work to him. He so much wanted to date Lydia, but he was way too much of a chicken to tell her anything like that.

“Hi, Stiles! I figured that I would be seeing you and Scott at some point today.” She looked at him, why she had feelings for him that she couldn’t vocalize. She knew why, but she just wished that she could make these feelings that she had for him known. She was ready to just blurt it out right here, even with not much a plan she was going to do this.

Scott looked on as the two of them interacted, and he saw that sparks were starting to fly for the two of them already. He just hoped that one of them would be the first person to say something to the other one. He could tell that they had feelings for each other, and just needed one of them to say something to the other one.

“Stiles I um don’t know how to really say this to you. I really like you, and I really hope that you and I can you know the date?” That was the news and the feelings were out there, and so now she just had to see what he would say to this. 

He looked at her almost puzzled, he was a bit taken aback right now because why would she have feelings for him? It made zero sense but Lydia was being bold, and he must be bold with her. Of course, he was going to let her be the first one to say something it only made sense that he would wait it out. “Lyds I have a confession to make: I have feelings for you as well, but I wouldn’t say anything because I didn’t know how I was going to tell you that I really liked you and that I really had feelings for you.” He looked at her, and he hoped that she wouldn’t like running away screaming.

Lydia looked at him, her jaw dropped and she was in shock really. He liked her, and he was going to tell her eventually she was sure of this. Lydia had come out on top here because she was the one who had said her feelings for him first. She wanted to be the one that was on top here because she was the kind of person who wanted to be on top as much as she could. Lydia had a thing about being on top as much as she could, it was a big part of her ego. “Stiles I find it amazing that both of us really liked each other and both of us never said anything about it.”

Scott looked on, he didn’t even need to do his plan now they had just said what his plan was without him even saying anything. They were a cute couple and he couldn’t deny the fact that both of them belonged together as a couple. He really shipped the two of them and they now knew that they both had feelings for each other. “I love that you two are a real couple now oh my god.” Scott smiled he was not sure what they were going to say to this if they said anything to this.

“Scott I feel like you had a plan to get the two of us together, and I really would like to thank you for meddling in our lives.” She had come out on top here with Scott as well and so she had really come out on top over both of them. 

“Thanks, man like Lyds said thanks for trying to get us together even though the two of us had feelings for each other.” He looked at him and he smiled at him he loved this he loved that his friend supported him as well. He was going to ask Lydia out, he wanted to be the first one to do the asking, but he needed a plan.

“Hey, Mieczyslaw now that we’re dating I feel like the two of us should go to dinner or something?” She looked at him she wanted to make the first move here, and she just wanted to be on top and she wanted to have control over this.

She was using his full name he meant business here, and he knew this. She had asked him out, and he wanted to be the man in this situation. It was not going well for him right now, and he hoped that he could make some kind of a recovery here. He was going to let Lydia be out on top here, and not really say much about it. “Lyds I would love to go to dinner with you! We should make a plan.” He knew that her next words were going to be what the plan was.

“How about tomorrow night? I need to get back to work soon, but we should make a plan.” She looked him still on top here, she was like sitting at the top of the world here, and she was so excited that she was on top this whole time.

“Tomorrow night sounds great! I know you need to get back to work soon so I’ll let you go. I will text you later to make a plan!” She had taken control, Lydia was a woman who really liked to be in control and so he was going to give her this.

“Great! Bye, I’ll talk to you later.” She looked at him as he left and she smiled she needed to get back to work here. She was just so excited that the two of them were going to do this whole dating now.

**

He was going to text her after work, but he didn’t know what he was going to say to her. She had already stolen his thunder in a way and taken what should have been a very good asking out from him. Why he was such a chicken and he didn’t do the asking first he would never know, it seemed like it was kind of crazy to think that he should ask her out first. This was an old-school way of thinking that the man should be the one that did the asking. In this more modern world, it didn’t matter who really did the asking here as long as the people that had feelings for each other were dating and that they were happy. Lydia would be off work soon, and she would wait for a message from him but he still didn’t know what he wanted to say to her. Sure he had ideas, but they wouldn’t get very far if Lydia had her own plans. Also as the man, he thought that he should take the lead and think of a place where the two of them could go and get dinner.

New text message

From Stiles

To: Lyds

Hey! So how about that Italian restaurant for dinner tomorrow? I’ll see if I can get us reservations or we can just go.

It was sent and all he could do now was panic about it until he heard back from her. She would probably eat something after work, and so it might be a while before she got back to him. He needed a distraction for himself or he would talk himself into a frenzy. He hoped to god that she hadn’t changed her mind about it and that he still wanted to date him. If she didn’t then he would be worse than he was now because she was the only person that she wanted in his life. How great she was and how he loved her this is what he was thinking about as he waited for her to answer him. Hopefully, she didn’t get cold feet and she was going to answer him sooner or later. If she was here with him right now she would be calling him out for worrying.

A few minutes later he heard his phone buzz and he got up. It was, in fact, Lydia who was texting him back and he smiled. She couldn’t see him of course but he hoped that she knew that he was smiling so big right now. 

New Text message

From: Lyds

To: Stiles

The Italian place sounds great! I feel like if we go early enough then we won’t need a reservation, but we could be safe and get one anyway.

New text message

From: Stiles

To: Lyds

Ok! I will get us reservations for around 6 then!

New Text Message

From: Lyds

To: Stiles

Ok, that sounds like a plan!

He had texted her back rather quickly it seemed like he was waiting for her text or something. The only reason why she had texted back so fast is that he had, and she didn’t want to keep him waiting because that was rude. All night and all day tomorrow she would think of him, and the way that he made her feel. The feeling when he said her name was a feeling of warmness, and it was the feeling that she always loved feeling.

All the next day he was thinking of a plan for dinner that night. Stiles was not that much of a planner, he liked to take things as they came, and he didn’t put all that much faith in the future he lived in the now. Dinner tonight needed to go as planned if it didn’t then he could end up alone, and he didn’t like this feeling of being alone and without her. He didn’t talk to her much that day, it wasn’t because he didn’t want to but it was because he didn’t want to screw up what could go wrong.

The next day it seemed like Stiles was opening avoiding her and this wasn’t good at all. She wanted to talk to him, but it didn’t seem like he wanted to talk to her and this was an odd thing for Lydia. Stiles also seemed like he was distracted today, but he had days when he was distracted so this was a thing that she was used to. That night he would pick her up she was sure, and everything would be normal or more normal than it was today anyway.

Stiles was at her house at 5:45, he needed to make sure that they were on time for their reservations, and he hopped that Lydia would be ready. He knew how she liked to take her time getting ready for things, but tonight of all nights he hoped that she was ready. He rang the doorbell and waited, hopefully, Lydia would answer the door and not her mother.

“Good evening Stiles,” she said with a smile as she opened the door. She was in jeans and a red sweater that Stiles really loved on her. She knew this because when she wore it he said how much he really liked her sweater.

“Good evening Lyds.” He smiled at her, he really loved the sweater that she was wearing and he told her that a lot when she wore it. He was going to open the door for her, because it was a gentleman like, and he hoped that she would appreciate the gesture that he was going to do for her.

Once at the place they were seated, they were in a booth less romantic, but he preferred booths to tables they had more room. They had ordered dinner her the pasta with meat sauce him the chicken parm and it was time to get the conversation started.

“I think this has been a great first date so far Stiles. Thank you for the suggestion that you and I come here. “She looked at him and she smiled. She loved that the two of them were here together and that they could do things that couples did. The dinner conversation was kept casual because they didn’t want the stress of it. They just wanted to relax just the two of them together as a couple. They had thought about this individually, and they wanted to keep this as fun as they could.

“I could not agree more! I think this had been a very productive first date for the two of us.” He looked at her, and he was glad that he agreed with her on this. They talked about the plans that they had for next year, and how they would work the two of them into each other’s plans.

They split a piece of cake that they both enjoy for dessert. They were both just so excited that they could do these sorts of things now.

“Good night thanks for agreeing to go to dinner with me tonight Lyds.” He gave her a kiss, this was him being bold and he hoped that she would pick up on this.

“You’re welcome, Stiles. I love you.” She gave him a kiss just as he had given her one. She smiled she was just so much in love with him right now

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Christmas present. I was in Styida SS over on Tumblr this year. I had a lot of fun writing this! This was my first venture into Teen Wolf fan fic! I'm on Tumblr at ashfordbrittains and on Twitter at classcissonnets


End file.
